A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA
by ilovekageXD
Summary: Vegetta luego de grabar los últimos capítulos de Karmaland 3 con Willy y sTaXx le confiesa a su amigo Frank (sTaXx) que siente cosas por Willy. (Fic Wigetta)


Era un día normal, bueno no tan normal, ya que despues de tanto tiempo se habían juntado 3 personas para poder grabar algo que la gente esperaba con mucha ansia, así es, era Karmaland 3, empezaron grabando el episodio de Vegetta, por lo que el hizo su presentación.

-¡Hey, muy buenas a todos, guapísimos! aquí Vegetta777 en un gameplay en directo de Karmaland y estoy aquí con Willy... y Frank-Pequeña carcajada-¡Madre mia! cuanto tiempo chicos.

-¡Vamooooos!-Gritaron sTaXx y Willy a la vez-

Estuvieron grabando alrededor de 3 horas seguidas, ya que eran los últimos 3 capítulos y los mas importantes, al terminar de grabarlos se quedaron hablando sobre ellos y sobre que harían más adelante, entonces comenzó a hablar sTaXx.

-Madre mía... ¡Por fin grabamos Karmaland! ¿Y AHORA QUE HAREMOS?

-Pues... No lo se, ¿esperar a la tercera temporada?-Dijo Vegetta un poco triste-

-Es verdad Frank, todavía queda la tercera temporada, además se acercan 2 series nuevas, Diminutos 4 y Apocalipsis Minecraft 5, por ahora queda mucho para nosotros.

-Ok dejemos el melancolismo de lado, ¿tienen pensado hacer algo hoy?-Preguntó sTaXx con curiosidad-

-Capaz que con Willy vayamos a comer algo, ¿quieres venir?

-Lo siento chicos, tengo que hacer algo hoy, capaz la próxima si los acompañe.

-Esta bien, Vegetta, yo ya me iré preparando... así que usaré el baño.

-¡Entendido mi capitan!

Willy fue a prepararse y escogió una vestimenta adecuada para la ocasión, se puso un jean claro y una remera color rojo. Vegetta y sTaXx se quedaron hablando, a lo que Vegetta sacó un tema un tanto diferente a los de siempre.

-Escuchame Franky, estuve pensando en algo muy serio...

-¿Qué has estado pensando?

-Bueno pues... No se si debería decirlo ahora que Willy esta un poco cerca de la habitacion pero... Creo que me estoy enamorando de el-Susurró Vegetta-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Gritó sTaXx tan fuerte que se escuchó en casi toda la casa-

-¡Shhhh!¡No grites parguelita!-Dijo en voz baja-

-sTaXx soltó una risa típica de el-Lo siento... Pero ya se te veía tirando para esos lados.

-¡Pero que dices Frank! Deja de decir tonteras.

Willy recién salía del baño y había escuchado un poco la conversación y más que todo el grito de sTaXx, y se quedo escuchando detrás de la puerta un poco más, aunque el sabia que escuchar conversaciones ajenas estaba mal.

-Y... ¿Como se lo digo?

-Pues... Inténtalo hoy.

-... ¡Tienes razón! Lo intentaré.

De repente entra Willy por la puerta de la habitación de Vegetta al escuchar lo ultimo y dijo:

-¿Qué intentaras tú pargelita?

Vegetta puso una cara que parecía estar por desmayarse por lo que dijo este, al pensar que había escuchado todo, ya no tenía esperanzas y no sabia que hacer así que trató de arreglarlo.

-Willy... Lo que dije... Era mentira.

-¿No intentaras nada?... Aunque no se que ibas a intentar-Soltó una pequeña carcajada-

-¿¡No escuchaste todo!?

-No, no, solo que ibas a intentar algo... y el grito de Frank.

-¡Fiu! Eso fue un golpe de suerte-Pensó Vegetta por dentro-

-Bueno chavales, tengo que seguir grabando y también tengo que editar el vídeo de Karmaland... Y suerte con eso ¡JA JA!

En ese momento en el que apagó la cámara, Vegetta, fue a hablar con Willy sobre APM 5 y recordaron aquella vez en la que discutieron por un mod, a lo que acordaron que hoy no pasaría lo mismo, Vegetta se fue a ducharse y al igual que Willy escogió una ropa elegante para hoy, pues era un día importante ya que le declararía su amor y Willy decidiría si salir con el o no, Vegetta se puso una camisa a cuadros color roja y un pantalón de jean un poco oscuro, ya preparada su vestimenta entró a la ducha y allí dentro pensó:

-Mirando hacia arriba-¿Como se lo debería decir? Hmmmm... ¡Ya se! Pediré que cambien nuestra mesa por una que esté afuera y tenga vista a la luna, seria muy romántico.

Así que terminó de bañarse y rápidamente llamo al restaurante para pedir el cambio.

-¿Hola?¿Restaurante?-Preguntó Vegetta dudosamente ya que tenían muchos números de restaurantes-

-Eh... Si, es aquí, ¿Quería reservar una mesa?

-No, no, no, solo quería pedirle si podían cambiar nuestra mesa por una que este afuera con vista a la luna... ¿Se podría?

-Claro que si señor.

-¡Muchisisimas gracias!-

A Vegetta se le hacía conocida la voz de este hombre, pero no lograba recordar de quien era, el tenia una voz grave y no se podía distinguir.

Al llegar la hora correspondiente se fueron directamente al restaurante con el auto de Vegetta, en el camino iban hablando sobre diferentes cosas, entre ellas APM 5, Karmaland 3 y cosas de su vida.

Una vez llegaron al lugar en cuestión, entraron y los atendio el mismo hombre que recibió la llamada de Vegetta, así es, era nada mas y nada menos que sTaXx, por lo que Vegetta y Willy se sorprendieron.

-¡Madre mia Frank! Que elegante estas con esas ropas-Dijo Vegetta de forma burlona-

-¡JA JA! Siempre estoy elegante-Dijo de manera creída-

-Oye Frank ¿¡Desde cuándo trabajas aquí!?

-Hace 2 meses ya, por eso no podía estar para grabar el final de Karmaland.

-Madre mía, nos lo tenias todo escondido.

-Es verdad-Dijo riendose- Ok entonces... Vengan, por aquí está su mesa.

Frank los llevó hacia la mesa ubicada afuera con vista a la luna, así como pidió Vegetta, entonces Frank le dijo en voz baja a Vegetta "Buena suerte" y le dió un pequeño golpe en el hombro de manera amistosa, se retiro y pidieron sus platos, Vegetta pidió un plato de spaghettis y Willy pidió un poco de pollo. Mientras comian hablaban de diferentes cosas y al estar en una buena ocasión Vegetta se decidió a preguntarle.

-Oye Willy...-Dijo de manera insegura-

-Dime Vegetta-Dijo este limpiándose la boca-

-Bueno pues... quería preguntarte algo...

-Adelante...

-Esto... Nosotros nos conocemos hace unos cuantos años y pasamos por mucho, tú sabes que yo te quiero y quería aprovechar la situación para decirte que... bueno yo... las veces que en Apocalipsis Minecraft te decía que estemos juntos... lo decía con doble sentido...-Dijo vegetta bajando la mirada-

-¿Como que con doble sentido?

-Me refiero a que yo... te... te amo Willy, ¿Quisieras empezar a salir conmmigo?

En ese momento Willy se quedo en absoluto silencio y no dijo nada, parecía estar un poco confundido, desde lo lejos se podía apreciar a sTaXx viendo todo y parecía entender que fue lo que pasó.

-¿Cuando empezaremos a grabar apocalipsis minecraft 5?-Dijo Willy ignorando la pregunta y cambiando de tema-

-¡Willy! ¡No ignores mi pregunta!-Vegetta se levantó y golpeo la mesa-

-Es que... no sabría que decirte...

-¿¡Acaso es por los subs!? ¿¡O es que tienes miedo de que se pierda la amistad!?

-¡Si es por eso! ¡No quiero perder la amistad contigo!

-¡No la perderemos Willy... nosotros siempre pase lo que pase tendremos esta misma relación! Así que por favor... responde a mi pregunta.

Willy reflexiono por un momento y se levanto de la mesa diciéndole a Vegetta que necesitaba ir al baño, al llegar allí pensó (No se que hacer... a decir verdad yo tambien, hubo un tiempo que sentía lo mismo que el), luego salió del baño y rápidamente se le acerco a Vegetta y le dijo:

-Vegetta...

-Dime Willy...-Dijo este medio deprimido-

-Cierra los ojos...

Vegetta cerró los ojos y de repente sintió un abrazo diferente a los de siempre, este era más calido y tenia un aura reconfortante, entonces Willy le dijo al oído:

-Vegetta... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

A Vegetta le cambio la cara a una felicidad enorme, y Willy comenzó a sentir su hombro "húmedo" y esto era porque Vegetta había comenzado a llorar de la emoción, entonces los dos se miraron a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces se besaron, la gente los miraba y no se lo podían creer.

-Te amo Willy.

-Y yo a ti Vegetta.

Entonces se volvieron a sentar y la gente comenzó a aplaudir por ese coraje que tuvieron, les agarro un poco de vergüenza ya que habían olvidado que estaban en publico, pero igual... ellos eran felices, de camino a casa Vegetta conducía y le dijo unas pequeñas palabras a Willy.

-Willy, tu eres una de las personas más importantes para mi, no solo porque me gustes, sino porque siempre estas ahí para mi pase lo que pase, yo te aprecio mucho y por eso te elegí a ti, porque eres mi mejor amigo y actualmente mi pareja.

Willy abrazó a Vegetta, al llegar a sus casas durmieron por primera vez los 2 juntos, ellos ya eran felices, y solo quedaba esperar a ver que decidía el destino, si seguir juntos o no, pero todos sabemos e incluso ellos que de seguro podrían seguir juntos para siempre ya que son la pareja perfecta.

Luego de 2 años de pareja Vegetta salio a hacer las compras entonces vio algo que le pareció que les faltaba a ellos, lo compró y al llegar a casa a Willy le dijo:

-Willy... ya volví de hacer las compras...

-Oh muchas gracias.

-No por nada, oh oh oh cierto... Willy...

-¿Que necesitabas Vege?

-Bueno... quería preguntarte algo...

-Adelante, pregunta...

-Bueno...-Vegetta sacó de su saco una caja pequeña y se puso de rodillas-Willy... quieres casarte conmigo?

Willy comenzó a llorar de la felicidad y acepto con mucho gusto, y como dije: "son la pareja perfecta" y a algunos nos gustaría que pase algo así entre ellos, así como con el rubelangel y otras parejas de youtubers.

...

Quiero aclarar algunas cosas xD

1\. Este one-shot lo empecé a escribir antes de los últimos 3 capítulos de karmaland así que por eso al principio no es igual a aquellos capítulos.

2\. Estuve ocupado con algunas cosas y por eso tardé en subir este one-shot y también no pude actualizar "Lágrimas del cielo" pero dentro de unos pocos días lo retomare y veré cuando podré subirlos.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
